Richiamo paterno
by Ida59
Summary: Un richiamo, un silenzioso sorriso che regala la speranza di un futuro.


Richiamo paterno

Autore: Ida59 – 13/1/07

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Censura: Per tutti

Genere: Introspettivo, drammatico

Epoca: HP 6° anno

Personaggi: Severus Piton e il sorridente viso di Albus Silente

Pairing: nessuno

Avvertenze: nessuna

Riassunto: Un richiamo, un silenzioso sorriso che regala la speranza di un futuro.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. La trama di questa storia è invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia appartiene alla raccolta **"A tavola con Severus" **la cui idea è nata sul **Forum Magie Sinister** (.net/) e contiene brevi storie scritte da più persone sul tema "Il rapporto di Severus Piton con il cibo e le bevande". L'intera raccolta si trova su Forum Magie Sinister (.net/?t=5108303) dove è anche spiegato il modo in cui è nata.

Le storie da me scritte per questa raccolta sono:

**Colazione in Sala Grande (sezione Colazione)**

**Materne preoccupazioni (sezione Pranzo)**

**Richiamo paterno (sezione Cena)**

**Riflessi di sangue (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Brindisi per un amico (sezione Relax dopo Cena)**

**Premio di mezzanotte (sezione Spuntino di Mezzanotte)**

Richiamo paterno

Ha gli occhi chiusi e il viso pallido e stanco, solcato da rughe profonde che ne intagliano le linee spigolose, precocemente invecchiato da strazianti rimorsi, profonde preoccupazioni ed un'eccessiva magrezza.

Il respiro è leggero, ma ogni tanto un lieve tremito gli percorre il petto e distorce dolorosamente i suoi lineamenti; non sta dormendo, non sono incubi, quelli: sono solo i suoi dannati ricordi, il passato che gli impedisce di vivere il presente e sognare un futuro, le colpe maledette di un giovane ingenuo cui un uomo non sa mettere riparo, non sa perdonare.

Abbandonato sulle sue gambe vi è un voluminoso libro di pozioni: antichi veleni e filtri fatali il cui ricordo si è spento nella notte dei tempi; macabre illustrazioni annunciano l'effetto del liquido letale.

Colui che crede d'essere ancora il suo padrone pretende da lui un nuovo veleno, dai micidiali e dolorosi effetti.

Sa bene su quale terribile filtro dovrebbe cadere la sua scelta, eppure non ha la forza di girare quella pagina, di scorrere quelle mortali istruzioni.

Sospira piano mentre si morde le labbra in un accesso d'inutile ira: è tutta colpa sua, solo sua e niente e nessuno può aiutarlo, né alleviare le sue pene.

Neppure Silente.

Lo sa, lo sa perfettamente che il vecchio Preside è lì, da alcuni interminabili istanti, a fissarlo dalle fiamme del camino, il volto impertinente a sorridergli dietro alle lenti a mezzaluna.

Silente l'ha perdonato e sa sorridergli: gli darebbe anche una paterna pacca sulla spalla se solo lui sapesse permetterglielo.

La vorrebbe, quella benevola manata, ha un dannato bisogno dell'abbraccio di quell'uomo che ama come il padre che non ha mai avuto: ma sa anche che non glielo permetterà mai, perché mai vorrà e potrà concedersi quella piccola consolazione, quel minimo infinitesimale perdono di cui ha bisogno più dell'aria che respira e del cibo che non riesce neppure più a trangugiare.

No, le urla strazianti delle sue vittime esploderebbero dentro la sua testa e le loro mani scheletriche allontanerebbero il vecchio da lui, ricordandogli ancora e per sempre che non ha diritto ad alcun perdono, ad alcuna consolazione.

E' per questo che Severus finge di non vederlo e tiene gli occhi serrati stretti.

Intanto, non ha per nulla fame, neppure un po'.

Ma il crepitio delle fiamme si fa infine fastidioso ed il sorriso di Silente è troppo intensamente luminoso per continuare ad ignorarlo: lo vede, anche con gli occhi chiusi, sente il suo sguardo affettuoso su di sé e questo, anche contro la sua stessa volontà, gli da consolazione e forza per continuare ad andare avanti.

Severus sospira profondamente e riapre gli occhi, fissandoli sulla vecchia pergamena del pesante libro che tiene fra le mani: non girerà quella pagina, non in questa sera e, forse, potrebbe anche riuscire a trovare un antidoto. Non laverà le sue colpe passate, ma potrebbe aiutarlo ad evitare nuovi rimorsi.

Con uno scatto deciso chiude il libro e rialza lo sguardo, nero e impenetrabile come sempre.

E' tardissimo e in Sala Grande la cena è quasi finita: sa bene perché il volto di Silente gli sorride impaziente tra le fiamme.

Ha capito, lo sa benissimo che il vecchio ha capito quale straziante morte contiene quell'antico libro: glielo ha letto nell'ombra cupa che per un breve istante ha appannato il suo sorriso.

E lui non ha fame, no, per nulla: ha solo una grande e irrefrenabile nausea, una mano che gli stringe con violenza la bocca dello stomaco. Cercare di cacciare giù qualcosa, per far contento il vecchio, gli costerà uno sforzo immenso.

Ma lo farà, come sempre.

Ora, però, deve alzarsi, subito: deve impedirgli di parlare, non deve permettergli di condividere le sue colpe, di rendere più leggero il suo fardello.

Non sarebbe giusto, anche se in questo momento sente di averne un infinito bisogno.

Appoggia il libro mortale sul ripiano e si alza mormorando stizzito:

- Va bene, Albus, va bene: ora arrivo! Stai mandando in giro scintille dappertutto: se non la pianti finirai per dar fuoco al tappeto!

_Ma non mi sorridere, ti prego, non lo fare: perché non lo merito, non merito nulla di tutto ciò che tu mi hai dato fino ad ora e che ancora mi darai._

- Ma non pensare che intenda abbuffarmi come fai tu!

L'ultimo sorriso mentre il volto di Silente scompare dalle fiamme.

Ora è solo e finalmente può lasciarsi andare: non sa più sorridere al suo riflesso nello specchio, perché vede solo un assassino.

Ma al camino, sì, al camino vuoto ha finalmente imparato a sorridere.

All'ombra impalpabile di un padre, all'uomo che ha saputo riportalo alla vita: sì, a lui ha imparato a sorridere.

Anche se Albus non dovrà mai saperlo.

S'incammina nella tenue oscurità del sotterraneo, preparandosi mentalmente alla luce, al calore ed al rumore che lo accoglieranno in Sala Grande.

Ed al cibo che dovrà mangiare, per continuare a vivere, perché Silente vuole così; perché dice che, anche per un assassino come lui, esiste ancora un futuro.

4


End file.
